


Elle l'appelle toujours Liv

by malurette



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Old Friends, Science
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: May sait ce qu'elle vaut.
Kudos: 1





	Elle l'appelle toujours Liv

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Elle l'appelle toujours Liv  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** Into the Spiderverse  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** tante May(/Ben Parker), Olivia Octavius ; Peter, Miles Morales  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/drama  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel & Sony ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** May Day  
> et si je kiffe que cette version de May se dépatouille en science hein ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Liv était son amie, il y a un sacré bout de temps. Elles ont fait les études ensemble - qui croyez-vous a transmis à son neveu ce goût des sciences ? ça n'était pas son cher Ben, ni son frère, ni sa belle-sœur. May n'a peut-être aucun lien de sang avec Peter mais elle l'a élevé et elle l'aime de tout son cœur. 

Alors. Oui. Liv. Liv était brillante, bien plus que May ; Liv a toujours trouvé bien dommage que May se contente de si peu, un travail bas en grade, facile, pas bien payé, et pas de la "vraie" science révolutionnaire - oui ben excusez-la mais tout le monde ne peut pas être un génie, et les génies eux-mêmes ont besoin d'assistants pour faire les petites mains. 

Enfin bref. May elle-même était contente de sa vie, avec son travail, son mari, leur neveu avant qu'une nouvelle tragédie les frappe, et aussi son amitié avec Liv... et elle ne la laissera pas se moquer de la mémoire de son Peter, d'une version alternative de Peter, ou rudoyer ce petit Miles non plus. Liv elle-même devrait être au-dessus de ça !


End file.
